Undertale
+ + + |Playlist = Undertale Undertale |Run = October 3rd, 2015 - October 24th, 2015; November 2nd, 2015 - November 9th, 2015; January 8th, 2016 - January 24th, 2016 February 4th, 2016 May 7th, 2019 May 14th, 2019 May 21st, 2019 May 28th, 2019 June 4th, 2019 June 25th, 2019 June 27th, 2019 July 2nd, 2019 July 23rd, 2019 |Status = Complete }} Undertale is a PC game played by Ross and Barry on Steam Train. Arin and Danny live-streamed the Nintendo Switch version of the game from May 7th to July 23rd, 2019. Playthrough Ross and Barry play through the game with a Pacifist playstyle, and reach the Neutral ending after 20 episodes. They then reload their savefile in order to reach the True Pacifist ending, ending the series after 23 episodes. The series was re-started a few months later, this time playing through the game in a Genocide Run. Episodes Neutral / True Pacifist Run # Speaking Frog # What the Font!? # Bone Zone # Lazy Bones # Save the Dog! # Bone Rattlin' # Date Night # Sweet Flexin' # Piano Lessons # A Crabapple a Day # Must Keep Running! # Show Time! # Everything Nice # Getting Hot # Doing It All # Bad Jokes # Killer Robots # Facing the Darkness # Just Want to Talk! # Finale? # Trashy Date # Spooning # FINALE!?! Genocide Run # Nothing Lives! # Thirst for Blood # No Mercy # SO MUCH GUILT # Off the Rails # Feeling Nothing # No Turning Back # Avoiding Death!?! # Getting Angry!! # Heating Up! # Hurting for Cash # Random Conversation Generator # Just a Bad Dream # Fuzzy Warm Feelings # En Garde! # Finale Lost Episode :9.5. Battle Against a True Hero Stream * Final Showdown Game Grumps Live Stream # Game Grumps Stream... Arin & Dan play Undertale for the first time! # UnderTale - 2 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (5/14/2019) # Undertale - 3 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (05/21/19) # Undertale - 4 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (05/28/19) # Undertale - 5 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (06/04/19) # Game Grumps Stream... Arin & Dan play Undertale Genocide! PART 6 # Undertale - 7 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (06/27/19) # Undertale - 8 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (07/02/19) # Undertale Finale and More Super Mario Maker 2 - Game Grumps Stream VOD (07/23/2019) Steam Game Information Welcome to UNDERTALE. In this RPG, you control a human who falls underground into the world of monsters. Now you must find your way out... or stay trapped forever. Features * Killing is unnecessary: negotiate out of danger using the unique battle system. * Time your attacks for extra damage, then dodge enemy attacks in a style reminiscent of top-down shooters. * Original art and soundtrack brimming with personality. * Soulful, character-rich story with an emphasis on humor. * Created mostly by one person. * Become friends with all of the bosses! * At least 5 dogs. * You can date a skeleton. * Hmmm... now there are 6 dogs...? * Maybe you won't want to date the skeleton. * I thought I found a 7th dog, but it was actually just the 3rd dog. * If you play this game, can you count the dogs for me...? I'm not good at it. Trivia * In addition to playing the game on Steam Train, Ross has been playing the game with Holly on her YouTube channel. * At the request of the game's creator, Ross prefaces that any fans interested in the game should experience it for themselves rather than watching the Let's Play. Ross even suggests that people who want to play the game should play it ahead of them, and then come back to watch sections they've already cleared to have a better experience. * One of the artists who worked on the game, Temmie Chang (who also has a cameo in the game), also made an episode of Game Grumps Animated, "That Monkey Stole My Hat!!". * The voice that Ross gives to the character Papyrus is now widely considered to be the canon voice. External links * Category:RPG Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:PC Games Category:Live-streamed Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games